


But Who Can Name the Face?

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Fanart, Gags, Leather Kink, Multi, Rope Bondage, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promo artwork I made for the  <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a> meme on LiveJournal. Unmasked versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Who Can Name the Face?

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Photoshop CS6 and Corel Painter 12

  
[](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)

****

Jensen  


**Jared **

**Misha **

**Sam **

**Dean **

****

Castiel

**Abaddon **

Also be sure to [check out the comm](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2079.html) and get those prompts ready. Warm up your keyboards, art tablets, and pencils because it is gonna a kinky ride!

[ ](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)  



End file.
